


Breathe, It's Over Now

by blitzychan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha Gladiolus Amicitia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Beta Ignis Scientia, Hurt Prompto Argentum, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mentioned Noctis Lucis Caelum, Omega Noctis Lucis Caelum, Omega Prompto Argentum, Protective Gladiolus Amicitia, Protective Ignis Scientia, Werewolf AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 01:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14250222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blitzychan/pseuds/blitzychan
Summary: When Ignis was finally strong enough to fight, Gladio and he set off with a single goal in mind: to return their missing omega pack mate back home.  The two are not sure what they will find when they finally track down Ardyn and his pack, but the sight of their wounded omega has Gladio seeing red.  They would all pay for hurting what did not belong to them.Based on Rkcart's Werewolf AU





	Breathe, It's Over Now

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small ficlet based on the writings of a larger community, and thus will likely make little to no sense without prior experience with [Rkcart's werewolf AU](http://rkcart.tumblr.com/tagged/werewolf%20AU/chrono). It's definitely worth looking through.

Gladio had not been kind to Ardyn, the savagery with which he had torn into the elder alpha was as good a testament to that as any. His death had been brutal, savage, but it ended far too quickly when the chestnut alpha went for his throat.

He wished he had made it slow, painful. And even then, it would not be enough. There was nothing Gladio could do in righteous anger to the other alpha that would even come close to the hurt he had inflicted on Prompto. The only way to make the other hurt the way he had hurt his omega, was to stoop to a level more akin to Ardyn’s own, and that was something Gladio simply could not do. He was protector, not torturer. And though Ardyn probably, definitely, deserved it, there were lines that Gladio simply would not, could not, cross.

But seeing their missing omega, their missing pack mate, chained and beaten, it was lucky that Ardyn had been dead by that point. Because the alpha within him lunged and screamed, foaming at the mouth, demanding retribution for his pack mate. It demanded Gladio repay every mark, every scratch, every bite, back onto its perpetrator tenfold. The raging alpha within him that demanded blood payment manifested itself in a rage that boiled off the alpha in waves. At that moment, had Ardyn yet lived, Gladio would have crossed that line, and it was very likely that not even Ignis would have been able to bring him back across its threshold.

But that also left another issue, and that issue took the form of an outlet for his pent up rage. His chest had loosened considerably since he jumped at Ardyn, since he had killed the vile piece of trash, but seeing Prompto so… void of life had that all-consuming rage igniting within him again, roaring to life with the intensity of wildfire.

Gladio turned, intending to stalk back out there and kill every last alpha (how dare they take what was not theirs _protect, have to protect the pack_ he would slaughter every last one of them _kill, attack, get revenge_ ). But a hand, steady and demanding, rested on his shoulder, halting his movement. His head turned sharply, teeth elongating as he morphed them into sharp canines, and the only thing that kept him from snapping at the offending limb was the fact that it belonged to his pack mate.

Ignis stared towards him with a cold intensity, the scars marring his face standing out morbidly against the pale moonlight. Staring at Ignis only reminded the alpha of why they were in this situation in the first place. Gladio hadn’t been there to protect his pack when they needed him most. But that hadn’t even been his first failure. No, his first failure had been when Ardyn first came to reclaim his omega, when he held Noct by his hair (Another alpha dared trespass his territory _invader, fight fight fight_ , and hold his omega hostage _not his, reclaim, protect his pack’s future_ ). Gladio had managed to injure Ardyn then, managed to drive him from their territory. He should have ended it right there, he should have killed the trespasser. He would have had every right to, and no one would have batted an eye. But his pack had been more important, and Gladio was, first and foremost, protector of his pack. He fought tooth and claw to drive away any threat, and he provided comfort to his distraught mates, should they need it. He had thought that with his victory, Ardyn would never dare cross paths with their pack, and its fiercely devoted alpha, again.

But Ardyn did not treat omegas the way others alphas did, the way they were supposed to. It was foolish of him to believe that Ardyn would react like a normal alpha. He had been a fool, and Ignis and Prompto had paid for his miscalculation (They hurt his beta, they took his omega _failure, disgraceful_ , but he would take back what was his _fix it, redeem yourself_ ).

Gladio didn’t notice Ignis move towards Prompto’s side, feeling for the source of the rattling with steady, deft fingers. He wasn’t aware of taking a few heavy steps forward, of Prompto flinching violently at the action, the sheer rage rolling off him. He wasn’t aware of Ignis coming back. Of Ignis speaking to him.

What he was aware of were the hands that were on either side of his face. Ignis’s grip was nearly painful, likely would have been had it been one of their two omegas on the receiving end, instead of Gladio. Instead of painful, Gladio found the grip grounding, and his molten eyes met with the fiery green of his beta mate, and he latched on.

“Your omega had been taken by another alpha, but you _took care of the threat_ Gladiolus. You’ve protected what belongs to you, to _us_. There is nothing more he can do to harm us. There is nothing more his _pack_ can do to harm us.” Ignis’s voice was deep, demanding in the way only Ignis could be. “Now your omega needs you. He is hurt, scared, and dazed, surrounded by the scents of battle and blood and combating alphas and betas.” Gladio closed his eyes, forcing the rage and hatred and anguish down, down. “He needs you Gladiolus, but he needs you as Gladio the _Mate_ , not Gladio the Alpha.”

Ignis. Astrals, what would he do without his beta? Ignis was the voice of reason in their pack. He knew how to temper his mates, especially his alpha, and Gladio was immensely grateful he had been rational enough to wait (Astrals, how that had _hurt_ , to wait) until the beta was well enough to fight by his side. Because Ignis was the only thing keeping Gladio from giving in to the most primal desires his alpha was demanding of him _and ripping every fucking piece of shit to fucking pieces_ -

The rage left the alpha all at once, a physical representation of sagging shoulders and a relaxing posture. He nearly slumped against the slighter male in front of him, and Ignis reached out his hands to steady the chestnut male. “Thanks Iggy,” Gladio breathed against Ignis’s hair.

A comforting scent, one nearly identical to the one he had released all those years ago when Prompto sat scared with Ignis and Noctis in a dark closet, dreading the end of a fight raging outside between two warring alphas, permeated the room. The effect was nearly instantaneous. Ignis, satisfied his mate wouldn’t resort to murdering anyone, retreated back to the injured omega’s side, once again reaching for the chains.

Prompto also seemed to relax, though still he did not speak. His stomach, laid bare without any cloth to cover it, waxed and waned as he drew in breath, scenting the air. Gladio moved closer, slowly, carefully so as not to scare his shocked mate. Kneeling beside Ignis, Gladio carefully reached for the restraints shackling the omega to the floor (How dare they _hurt fight kil_ -). Gladio roughly shoved the rage back down. Ignis was right: Prompto needed his mate, not his alpha (And oh, how that hurt, knowing that an alpha, several alphas, judging by the smell (How dare they _hur_ -), hurt this wonderful, beautiful omega so bad, twisting something that should have provided and protected into something that meant pain and fear).

Ignis moved to sit behind and slightly to the right of the omega, pulling Prom against him and carding his fingers through his hair, whispering words of comfort and endearment to the dazed omega. Prompto had yet to really react to either of them, barring the way he seemed to be practically inhaling the soothing pheromones Gladio was still releasing. Gladio kept his attention focused solely on the shackles, obstinately ignoring the desire to look at Prompto’s skin and catalog every hurt and pain there; it would only send him spiraling dangerously close to a feral rage again.

Between Ignis’ gentle ministrations, and Gladio’s calming scent, the two managed to keep the shattered omega sedated enough to allow Gladio to extract the chains and cuffs from their found pack mate. Finally free of his bonds, the alpha moved to pick up his wounded pack mate, to carry him back home. But the scent of so many alphas, so much blood and cum and sweat, so much fear-scent, a _fucking mating bond not his own_. A growl vibrated his entire body with its ferocity, and Ignis rushed forward, forcibly prying Prompto from Gladio’s arms.

He hadn’t been quick enough.

Prompto screeched, thrashing and panicking in Ignis’s arms, a plethora of ‘please’ and ‘don’t’ and ‘no more’ blurring together into a single, jumbled mess.

It only served to kindle the rage within Gladio. Someone had dared touch what belonged to him, to claim what belonged to him, to hurt and break and rip and shred _kill destroy avenge rip them all to shreds_ -

“Gladio!”

He was going to kill every last one of them. He was going to find that corpse, bring the bastard back, and kill him properly this time. He would make him pay for attacking Noctis. For blinding Ignis. For hurting Prompto.

“Gladio!”

Ardyn would be begging for death by the end. Every alpha who dare lay a hand on the omega would be begging for death.

“Gladiolus!”

“What!?” The alpha snarled, teeth gnashing dangerously. But the alpha suddenly froze, fingernails and teeth reverting back to their human form. Ignis was crouched on the ground, struggling to hold onto the shivering, writhing, _screaming_ , omega.

Gladio had caused that fear. His scent had changed with his anger, growing violent, heavy, and oppressive around them. At least it kept the rest of Ardyn’s pack at bay. No one wanted to dare challenge the alpha who had slaughtered their leader, especially when he was teetering on a murderous rampage.

But that rage had also terrified their omega, the one he had vowed to protect and love. Gladio knew he hadn’t broken that vow ( _you did_ ), he still loved and protected ( _you failed_ ) Prompto. Ignis was good at helping Gladio rein in his emotions when he needed, but Prompto had smothered his raging flame with a bucket of ice cold water, and it left the alpha feeling numb in its wake.

“Go find some transport. Prompto’s too weak to shift, let alone make a run back to Lucis. Make sure its backseat has space enough for him to lay down comfortably.” Almost absentmindedly, Gladio nodded, and turned to do just that. “And Gladio? Don’t murder anyone.”

The look he cast back at Ignis said he would do his damndest to try, but he would not make any promises. Especially if he happened to trace one of the scents that lingered on Prompto’s skin.

They had finally gotten their final pack member back. He was broken and bruised, hurt and scared. But he was _alive_. And if he was alive, he could heal. And as Prompto healed, as Ignis, Noctis, Gladio, _Regis Jr_. helped him heal, they would mend the fractures within their own pack as well.

The alpha within him would accept no less.


End file.
